Antennas are generally capable of resonating over a range of frequencies based upon a length of a resonant portion of the antenna. Generally, a dipole antenna is capable of resonating around plus and minus ten percent of a central frequency. In other words, a dipole antenna designed to resonate at, for example, 1 gigahertz would be resonant between 900 megahertz and 1.1 gigahertz and a dipole antenna designed to resonate at, for example, 5 gigahertz would be resonant between 4.5 and 5.5 gigahertz. Accordingly, communication devices which required an operable range of frequencies greater than operable range of a single dipole antenna were required to use multiple dipole antennas to cover the frequency range due to the limited resonant frequency range of the individual antennas.